iGet Caught
by Flyergen
Summary: Sam and Freddie fall asleep on Carly's couch. Again. What happens when Carly finds them? Seddie One-shot. A bit of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Flyergen doesn't own icarly…. Or a working pen**

Carly set the popcorn bowl down on the table in front of the couch.

"Hey kiddo, whatcha doing?" Spencer asked from his glass of Wahoo Punch.

"There's a Girly Cow marathon on. Freddie and Sam are coming over to watch it."

"I didn't know Freddie liked Girly Cow."

Sam threw the door open in enough time to hear Spencer's words.

"Hey Sam. He's not a big fan of Girly Cow. I'm not sure why he'd want to watch it."

"I asked Fredweenie the same thing. He said he needed some time away from that psycho he calls a mom." She plopped down on the couch, grabbing the bowl.

"I heard that!" Freddie walked through the doorway the same as Sam had, without knocking. He sat on the end of the sofa nearest the kitchen and laid his arm across the back of the couch.

"The marathon is starting. Sam, move over." Sam moved over near Freddie to allow Carly to sit down. She turned around to find his arm behind her on the high back of the sofa. He raised his eyebrows to her, daring her to say something. She made a face and leaned forward, closer to the tv and farther away from Freddie.

Carly woke up to Girly Cow. She blinked in the darkness and glanced over at Freddie and Sam. They were both asleep: Sam rested her head on Freddie, his arm still hung across the back of the couch. Carly thought they looked so cute she needed a picture, but she feared the creaking couch would give her away.

"Sam," Freddie mumbled in a deep sleep. Carly looked at his arm, convinced that it would soon find its way to Sam. She set her phone to vibrate an alarm in a few more hours. _Then I may get a cuter photo. _She wedged the phone between her head and the couch, already drifting off.

A strange buzzing roused her and she came to, remembering her friends. As Carly watched, Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam and she snuggled closer to him with a sweet smile playing on her lips.

Sam mumbled ever so softly, "Freddie."

Carly took her chance and eased herself off the sofa. It creaked, as expected and she quickly snapped the photo with her phone. The sound awoke the young couple, just after the camera flashed. Sam sleepily stared up to see who she was on. The musky smell seemed to be a clue, but she was too drowsy to notice. With shock she recognized the dweeb who had his arm around her. She pulled away instantly, taking his arm with her and throwing him to the floor.

"What… what happened?"

"You had your arm around me! That's what!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sam, you can't blame him. You were both asleep," Carly's voice of reason explained. She continued, "And you were leaning against him, then you nuzzled close to him."

"Ha!" Freddie exclaimed, getting up from the floor.

"Show me proof I was…" she searched for the word.

"cuddling?" Carly suggested.

"Show me proof I was cuddling with this nerd!"

"Yeah, I wanna see it too!"

"Shut up, Fredwierdo."

"Here's the proof," Carly showed them the picture of themselves she had taken only a minute or so before.

They looked down at the bright screen then at one another, causing a slight blush to come into their cheeks, and back down at the floor.


	2. Elephant Love

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I got into a bit of a spot. Just kidding. I'm not British :D Let's just say it involved an elementary school roof, a cop, a broken awning, and the fire department. Oh, and I almost died! That's always fun. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

The next morning Sam and Freddie watched tv on the couch as they waited for Carly to come back from the store to buy art supplies for Spencer, who had dropped everything in the middle of a sculpture that was now in his room when Socko had asked him to come camping.

Freddie absent mindedly draped his arm across the back of the couch.

"Geez, why's it so cold in here?" Sam asked.

"Spencer's making another sculpture out of butter. I think it's a pumpkin this time."

"Yeah cause that something you see _every_ day," she replied with her usual biting sarcasm.

Freddie smiled to himself and shook his head.

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He forced the grin to leave his lips.

She narrowed her eyes slightly but went back to watching _Elephant Love. _

"…_the male elephant offers the female elephant a peanut."_

"Humans should do that," remarked the blond-haired demon.

"Offer each other peanuts?"

"No, Freduccini Alfredo. Ham."

"Humans in love should offer each other _ham_?

"Exactly."

"Alrighty then."

She got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"You're getting ham aren't you?" He leaned forward to take a sip of his peppy cola.

"Whatda _you_ think, Freddie?" He began to choke on his drink; badly enough Sam had to pat him on the back to help him. Freddie didn't know if he was more shocked by what she said... or rather _didn't _say or the fact that she had been downright _gentle_ when she patted him. She hadn't hit him, she had _patted_ him.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes were filled with genuine worry and alarm.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised you called me by my actual name."

She punched his arm hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed it slowly.

"You had me worried."

She returned to the island counter where the ham was waiting in fear of being devoured by a girl with the metabolism of a rabid gerbil.

Freddie simply gazed at her with a shocked expression.

A hint of concern still showed on her face when she sat down beside him, ham in hand.

She grudgingly slid the plate over to him, muttering, "You look kinda pale." **(The ham rejoice! XD)**

"Um, thank you Sam." He slowly began to nibble as Sam looked on in approval.

"You look a lot better now. Well as good as a nub _can_ look."

"I feel better to."

"What problem can't ham solve?" She inquired of no one in particular as Freddie put the plate in the dishwasher.

"The economy?"

Her eyes narrowed playfully. "Touché, Benson, touché."

Just then the door opened and Carly came in holding a shopping bag.

"I'm not interrupting a secret make-out session, am I?" she teased.

Freddie answered, "A very nice one actually. Wouldn't you agree, Princess Puckett?" Sam stared at him and he quickly added, "don't kill me." Instead of committing murder she burst out laughing. Carly had taken it seriously and stood, mouth agape.

Sam decided to milk it for all it was worth, "don't worry we followed proper etiquette. He offered me ham first." She had to use Freddie as support to keep from falling to the floor at their inside joke.

When their laughter had died down Sam was on the floor with Freddie leaning against the counter the computer sat on. Carly had gone up stairs with the bag about 15 min into their fit and they were now alone.

"It's _still_ really cold in here," Sam commented.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Still cold, Sam?" Being this close to her made his heart pound double time.

"A little." Her voice was timid compared to its normal tone. She slowly placed her hands over his which were still at her waist. He rested his chin atop her head, drained from their long outburst. Sam was also exhausted and lost the battle with sleep soon after she snuggled into him. There was just something about his warmth and his smell that left her at peace.

Carly noticed she could no longer hear her friends downstairs. No laughing, no arguing, only silence. A bad sign with those two. She ran downstairs to make sure they hadn't killed each other.

_Awwww. This is the second time. I've got to do something about this._ She grabbed Sam and fled to the iCarly studio.

"Why did you wake me up? I was comfortable!"

"You were very comfortable. About as comfortable as you were last night."

"You can't prove that."

She looked at her friend sweetly, trying to see into her. "Sam, do you like Freddie?"

"Uh....I.....um....." her mouth attempted to form more words but she only stammered. She finally just clamped her mouth shut and plastered a defiant expression.

"Sam, this is a safe place. I'm your best friend. You can tell me if you like Freddie."

Sam sighed heavily. "Fine! Yes! Okay!" She then mumbled something incoherently.

"Can you speak up?" Carly stood close to her.

"I like Freddie."

Carly's attitude suddenly changed. "I thought you said he was a nerd."

"Yes, Carls, he's a nerdy, dweeb of a techweenie."

"But you still like him?"

"I already said that!"

"Just checking."

Freddie listened in amazement. _Samantha Puckett likes me!_ He grinned from ear to ear and returned to the kitchen.

Carly decided to stay in the studio while her friend retrieved her ham. Sam stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Only one thing could cure the way she felt right now... ham.

Freddie sat at the table with a smug expression.

He held up a platter of ham, "Would the female elephant care for a peanut?"

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope you liked it. I tried to keep them in character but I'm not sure if I succeeded. **

**I'm thinking about adding another chapter on where they're dating and trying to keep it a secret. Not sure on that though.**

**Thank you guys sooooooo much for the reviews and the comments and the favoriting (Is that a word?) I wish to give you all hugs. (But that would be creepy because I don't know you. Plus, I don't hug strangers. Aww sad face. Wait, was that redundant?) **

**btw, watch the newest iCarly for some seddieness. **

**!*Possible spoilers if you haven't seen the new one yet. It aired tonight, or I guess technically yesterday cuz its past midnight.*!**

**(I don't know the name of it but Principal Franklin gets fired and Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs are co-principals)**

**1.) Freddie lets Sam punch his backpack so she doesn't explode in an uncontrollable frenzy. **

**2.) If you look closely at the end they're all holding hands. (Sure it's all **_**3**_** of them but really, things like that are usually awkward for those two. Remember the hug thing?)**

**3.) There's more but its 3:28 in the morning and I can't remember much as far back as 7 pm.**


	3. Absurd Possibility

**Alright I'm on a writing streak. Booyah! Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

_______________________________________________________________________

Carly stood by her locker waiting for Sam and Freddie. It was a normal day, though she was beginning to get suspicious of those two. They still fought but it was different now... sometimes it could even be considered flirting. They always sat next to each other on the couch or shared a beanbag in the iCarly studio. _I watched a replay of the last iCarly. They camera was on Sam_ much _more than usual._ _Maybe there's something going on between them. But they would tell me, wouldn't they? They didn't tell they had kissed, is it possible they're hiding something else from me?_ Too many questions, not enough answers.

Carly decided to go looking for them when, even after everyone else cleared out, they had yet to come. She didn't have to go far because when she go to the top of the stairs she saw a sight that made her eyes bug out of her head. _Oh. My. Goodness!_ She silently backed down the steps and ducked below the railing.

At the top Sam pulled away from Freddie. "Did you hear something?" she asked, her breath tickling his lips. He pressed his forehead against hers and gave her a quick kiss, then leaned over the railing.

Carly smiled impishly up at him._ Oh crap._

_Play dumb, Carly. _"There you are Freddie. Have you seen Sam?"

_Whew! I thought she saw us._ "I think she's on the second floor. I saw her come this way and was looking for her to." He came down quickly. He did his best to look normal but his eyes were shining from the thrill of his girlfriend's kiss. They hadn't been making out or anything, but it wasn't a little peck either.

"Oh hey guys." Sam appeared and slid down the railing and into Freddie. At the last moment he put his arms out and caught her as she came down.

He stared at her, where she rested in his arms. "Fancy meeting you here."

She grinned up at him before wriggling out of his arms and giving a half-hearted insult.

"Hi Carls. Ready to go?" She nodded at the blond.

"Let's go then." She grabbed her friends and hauled them out of the school.

"But Sam, my backpack!" Freddie whined.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll still be there tomorrow. No one in their right mind would want anything of yours."

He shook his head. "There's no respect."

Carly laughed, glad to see her friends back to normal. The image of them kissing on the stairs crept back up on her, ready to hurl its absurd possibility upon her.

"Sam, Freddie, are you two..."

"What?" he asked innocently.

She responded, "Are you two... dating?"

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Oh, a cliffy.**

**Thanks guys. I do believe I will write more Seddie stuff. I write because I do not have ;)**

**Thanks again for the reviews.**


	4. Dodging

**This chapter is really short but I've been updating everyday and chapter 2 is good sized. So I'm sure that makes up for it :)**

**Without further ado...**

_______________________________________________________________

"Sam, Freddie, are you two..."

"What?" he asked innocently.

She responded, "Are you two... dating?"

"Why would you think that?" Freddie inquired of his skeptical friend.

"So you're not?"

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go check the site." He fled swiftly.

Carly faced Sam. "Umm, Frothy is probably destroying the house. I gotta go," and with that Sam split as fast as Freddie had.

Later that evening....

Freddie was sitting on his bed, laptop in hand. He was done checking the site and just surfing the net. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out to check it.

1 new text message

It was from Sam.

"Hey, Freddwardo."

"Hey, Sam." He hit send and placed the phone on his bed.

It vibrated again.

"wat u up to?"

"Not much."

"ur spelln pisses me off"

"Why?"

"u use 2 mny lttrs"

"You're just jealous that I know how to use vowels :)"

"watev"

"Wow! Two in one word. I am amazed."

"forget it. yd I txt u in the 1st plc"

"Because you love me?"

"oh, yeh, thats y"

"Me + you= 3"

"ur such a nerd"

":( "

"bt ur my nrd 3"

":)"

_____________________________________________________________________

**Short but cute. What do you guys think? A special thanks to keylimepie14 :) You should really check out her stories. **


	5. Duct Tape

**That you guys so much for the reviews. Random fact- It 12:34 am. Why do I always right better late at night? So here we go, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

"Sam did what to Freddie?" Spencer asked as the younger shay told him about her day.

"Ya heard me!"

"Where'd she get all that duct tape?"

It was a few days after the kiss and things had not been back to normal but the couple had cooled off toward each other... until the duct tape fiasco.

"I don't know. But Principal Franklin had to get a ladder and CUT him down."

"Oh my gosh..."

"Exactly, and Freddie just laughed his head off."

"He didn't get mad?"

"That's what I'm sayin'!"

The objects of their conversation choose this moment to walk in. They plopped down in a beanbag chair, tangling their legs up. Sam tried to release her legs for a second or two before giving up and sitting back.

"So Sam, I heard you duct taped our little Freddie to a ceiling." Spencer's attempt at casual was laughable at best.

"Yep. The nerd didn't seem to mind." She messed up Freddie's hair. He smiled and ran his hair through it.

He gazed at her with a puppy dog look that was once reserved only for her brunette friend. "It was pretty fun, actually."

"You are such a nub," she commented, but not in a hostile manner. Then: "Duct tape is great isn't it?"

Freddie agreed, "Duct tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the universe together."

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**When having trouble sleeping and a Mythbusters duct tape episode is on, this is whatcha get.**


End file.
